What's Right
by Skelegirl
Summary: Simon always knew Marceline liked girls. ;REPOSTED;


So, Eubbo was down, and I WISH I HAD FRIENDS

I also want to know the imbecile who reported and had this story deleted. Honestly, this just ruined my day.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own a vampire lesbian.

* * *

"Hey Simon." The tiny grey girl said with a tinge of happiness. She sat beside him on the cracked sidewalk.

"Well, hello Marceline," Simon replied. "How are you today?"

"Good..." She mumbled, hugging Hambo to her chest tightly, her eyes scanning the road before her.

They sat in front of a decomposing mall, windows cracked in with folded metal crumbling under the weight of a rusty airplane.

Simon's eyes drifted up to look at the sky. It so polluted from toxic chemicals leaking into open air that no blue could be seen. It was dark brown, with some shrapnel trapped in it. No more blue skies for now.

"I think that we could travel west, more. By the seaside. Even if its polluted, it'll be fun to see the ocean again. There has to be a small pocket of good, original sea." Simon said, waving his hands around for emphasis. His beard almost touched his chest now, and his skin was a paler then usual.

"Mhm.." Marceline murmured, eyes glazed with thoughts.

"Something on your mind, sweetie?" The man asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah, I have a question. Don't say anything other then the answer, though." The little vampire replied, narrowing her eyes at the ground.

"Fair enough."

"Okay, here goes. Is it okay for girls to kiss girls? And boys to kiss boys?"

Simon was silent for a second, but quickly came up with a answer. "Being homosexual? It's perfectly okay. A lot of people like to kiss people that are their same gender. I am not one of them, however."

Marceline looked up at the slightly-mentally-ill man, a smile on her face. "I think it's fine too. Girls are better then boys anyway."

Simon knew what she was hinting at, but he kept quiet about that. Instead he kept a lighter view about it. "Oh really? Why are girls better then boys?"

"Because..." She tilted her head to the left, thinking. "because girls smell nice, and are pretty."

"Well, you're right about that. Sounds like my Betty."

"Where is Betty?" Another abrupt change of subject.

"I don't know. But we'll see each other one day. I knowing she's alive. I can feel it." Honestly, he had no idea. Every night he'd pray he'd meet her again. But the last time he saw her was when she boarded her plane... And ten minutes later the bombs started dropping. She had to have lived. The plane was far away. It didn't go down. Simon swore it didn't.

"That's good. You better keep that feeling."

"Marceline." Simon started back on the original subject, "do you want to kiss a girl? On the mouth?"

The girl thought for a second. "I dunno. I want to kiss girls and boys on the mouth. Maybe girls a bit more. They smell nicer and they are always warm."

The scientist nods, thinking hard. He knew Marceline was either going through a phase, or was perhaps lesbian. Whatever she was, he'd accept her. She was his treasured friend, a miracle in a apocalyptic universe.

"That is... alright, Marceline. You can anything you want to be." Simon replied, tilting his head at her.

She nodded, her right fang biting into her lip slightly.

"..Okay, Simon."

He smiled at the little girl, then reached into his coat pocket. "But Marceline, I have a surprise for you."

She looked up quickly, a huge smile lighting up her face. Her hands clasped around Hambo tighter, and her eyes grew a bit happy. "What is it?"

His smile turned into a grin, and he reached into his pocket. His hand clasped around the wrapped, squishy treat, and he held it loosely. He gestured it out to Marceline in her hand's reach.

"I found some bubblegum, for you at an old store. It has no poison or anything, so it's safe." Like it'd kill her anyway.

"Really?! I love Bubblegum!" Marceline reached out happy, unwrapped it, and popped it in her mouth. He teeth pierced the sugary flesh, and she chewed it vigorously. "Thank you, Simon!"

And the scientist smiled back.

* * *

Capitalized the 'B' in bubblegum bc future reference.

Reviews are appreciated! Showing up in my deviantART profile soon!


End file.
